


nearly witches

by injunmie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, How Do I Tag, Idols, minor jenle, stubborn jeno, vent fic (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunmie/pseuds/injunmie
Summary: "you still love me, right?"jeno dreams as if renjun doesn't care for him or doesn't love him any longer.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 15





	nearly witches

lately, jaemin and renjun had been hanging out together a lot. it somewhat angered jeno, but he never told anybody, but his facial expressions were awfully giving it away. nobody said anything though. 

this day, he was extremely mad though. he left practice early because of all the affection renjun was giving jaemin and vice versa. renjun was never like that with him, and whenever he tried to give him affection, renjun would push him away. 

"why?" his words echoed throughout the bathroom. he'd sigh as he headed back outside to meet an angry manager standing right out of the bathroom door. 

"oh, hello manager-nim." he said with a monotone voice. 

"the members have told me you left without reason," the manager said, an eyebrow raising. "care to tell me why?" 

jeno sighed and brushed a hand over his face. "i was just a bit tired and i needed a break." 

"you left extremely early though, why is th-" the manager asked frustratedly, but was interrupted by jeno. he walked past him and headed to his bedroom, locking the door. 

he felt cold though it wasn't very chilly in his room. his heart felt empty. his head ached. he was sad, and he didn't want anybody to acknowledge it. 

"it's okay. i'm okay." he'd repeat over and over again to convince himself that he felt fine. he didn't want to be in pain over somebody who isn't even his. 

he heard a loud banging from his door. 

"god, who the fuck is it?" jeno growled from underneath his blanket.

"hey, it's mark, calm down with the language." he calmly said, turning the doorknob, though he knew it wouldn't budge. 

jeno, from the other side of the wall, unlocked and opened his door, letting mark enter his room. 

"..so, what was up with you today?" his hyung asked, a bit awkwardly, studying jeno's face and taking notice of his puffy eyes. "were you crying?"

jeno was taken aback from the sudden question. "it's literally dark in here, how'd you know-?" he covered his eyes with his hands, shielding away what he thought showed he was weak.

"hey, hey. no need to cover your eyes. it's okay to cry," mark smiled, lightly grabbing jeno's wrists to pull down his hands from his face and patted his shoulder. 

"and the light from outside can show it, dummy. speaking of lights, turn yours on." he flipped the switch. jeno hissed from the brightness of the lights. 

"so, what's wrong?" mark said, noticing how annoyed jeno looked. 

"look, mark-hyung, i get you care and all, but i really don't wanna fucking talk about it." jeno snarled at mark. 

"..oh, okay. i won't pry. but remember, your hyung will always be there for you!" he reminded, walking out of his room. 

jeno scoffed and rolled his eyes and went to lock the door, turned off the lights and returned to his bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic on ao3! the original is on my wattpad @injundomie


End file.
